


一个来自陌生男人的吻

by jiojiosun



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiojiosun/pseuds/jiojiosun





	一个来自陌生男人的吻

那个男人，

一直在看我。

穿过酒吧昏暗的光线，相碰的酒杯，喧闹的音乐和沸腾的人群。

那个男人的眼神像是冷箭，要我躲避不及。

身陷黑色的沙发，手里握着装满蓝色液体的酒杯，不停地晃动。

身边坐着恋人，头还贴着他的脖颈，后背能感受到他安稳的心跳。

可我，却为了一个陌生男人的视线而焦躁不安。

任钢铁般的自持力也不能控制，一再移开又转回视线，想去看清那人的长相。恋人的手掌轻抚头顶，也不能安抚我的躁动不安。

我定下神去看。那人染着张扬的红发，额前发缕凌乱。除了紧盯着我的双眼露在外面，女人的长发遮住了他的脸。一身黑色西装，衬衫解开了两颗扣子。手抚摸着女人的身体，唇流连在细长的脖颈，眼里却不含柔情。

他注意到了我的目光，我像个胆小鬼慌张地移开视线。那个倚在吧台，拥着女人的男人，已经夺取了我的全部关注。

灌下酒，辛辣的液体穿过喉咙。

是错觉吧，那个男人的视线，是错觉。

温热的气息喷洒在脸上，恋人的唇靠过来，我却心虚地别开头。他转而将吻印在脸上，炙热的温度不知是他的唇还是我的脸颊。腰上的手收紧，爱人的轻笑就在耳边。

"故意躲开的吗？今天怎么了？"

假装镇定地亲吻他的嘴角，眼睛却不争气地去看那个男人。

此时此刻，那人尖峭的下巴抵在女人的肩上，偏着头向我露出了表意不明的微笑。

男人的脸，翘起的薄唇，糖衣毒药。

恋人被舞池吸引而离开。他的离去使我更加不安，靠着沙发，心里的躁动加剧。

无法被不安掩盖的莫名期待，随着理智的消退，此消彼长。

今夜如此荒谬，犹如我心血来潮在耳后刺的纹身。

装满酒的杯子摆到面前，我闻到古龙水的味道。

"我能请你喝一杯酒吗？"

抬头，男人的脸就在眼前。

明知是毒酒，我也会接受吧。

因为这个男人，所以有了非分之想的我，好像不知道羞耻是什么了。

接过酒杯的同时不经意触碰到他冰凉的手指，手心的冷汗让我几乎无法握紧杯子。

"Baekhyun。"

啊，这个叫Baekhyun的男人坐到我的身旁，歪头看着我的眼神仿佛已经看穿了一切，只等我自投罗网。

"不准备告诉我你的名字吗？”

手掌握成拳，指甲用力刺痛了手心，所谓的理智才稍微恢复。

"谢谢你的酒。"我敷衍道。

他轻笑一声。拿出香烟，夹在细长的两指间。

"借个火？"

"我不抽烟。"

那人本来晃动的双指顿住，显然没想到我的回答，像是发现新大陆一般好奇地盯着我。

他另一只手从裤兜掏出打火机，点燃香烟，烟雾升起。

"不想试一试烟的味道吗？"

那只骨节分明的手递过香烟，因为运动而倾斜的烟雾扩散到空气中，刺鼻的烟草味使我皱起眉。

"偶尔尝试新东西也不错，对吗？"

那人牵起嘴角，一副诚恳的模样。

是啊，我又接过了他的香烟，那味道曾让我望而却步，可今天一切都太不正常，所以我才会鬼使神差地接过那个男人的香烟吧。一定是这样。

吸了一口，辛辣的味道呛出了眼泪。

"怎么样？"

"还好。"

男人拿过我手中的香烟，深深地吸了一口，呼出白色的烟雾。

在昏暗的灯光下，他看着我的眼透出星亮，犹如狸猫的双眸。

我只能着了迷的看着他将滤嘴放进唇间，我忽然想念那支香烟的味道。如果不是他的唇，我现在一定不会渴望再尝一遍那刺激的辛辣。

身体发热，脸颊发烫，像是生病了的我将罪过归于香烟的味道。

上帝，最可恶的罪行，我一定不要承认：我渴望那人有古龙香水味道的衬衫，修长的手指，凸出的喉结，尖峭的下巴，单薄的双唇……

我渴望，那男人包裹在皮囊下的一切。

那男人从他嘴边再次向我递过香烟，已经被施了魔咒的我咬住滤嘴，他夹住烟身的手指向前移动，抚过我的下唇。

我多想咬住的是那人修长的，冰冷的手指，让它因为牙齿的啃咬而发麻，颤抖。

烟雾缭绕，迷惑人的脸渐渐靠近。

"烟的味道有很多种，人也是一样。只要愿意尝试，总有你爱的一款。"

我反驳道："不同的人尝同一种烟是不同的味道，不同的心情品尝又是另一种味道。不是此时此刻，你或许爱的就不是这种味道了。"

手指夹着快要燃尽的香烟，辛辣的味道没有之前强烈。

那个男人欺身向前。我反方向侧头呼出白色的烟雾，身体只想和沙发融为一体，躲避那人的靠近。心却又叫嚣着让他更靠近吧，更靠近吧，贴近到亲密无间。

已经近到耳边的轻笑声，说不上的轻佻。

"那你现在，喜欢这个味道吗？"

烟灰掉到裤子上，隔着衣料刺痛了皮肤，发麻的感觉直冲脑顶。

手捏灭了香烟，灼热的疼痛从指尖传来，出走的理智被拉回，才终于压下我想要揽住男人的头，双唇厮磨的冲动。

咬住下唇，咽下呼之欲出的答案。我的理智告诉我不能遵循本能满足自己的欲望，不能因为美丽的生物而实施恶行，更不能因为自己虚伪的冷漠而引诱别人行使私欲。

而下一秒，所有的理智消失殆尽。

冰冷的双唇夺取我的呼吸，鼻尖相抵，烟草的味道在舌间交换。

后颈上的手掌来回摩挲，最敏感的耳垂被揉搓，身体止不住的颤抖起来。

那人相反手指的冰凉，贴过来的身体是炙热的，被圈入这发热的躯体的自己，双手蜷缩在两侧。

“啧……”

我的失神助长了男人进一步的侵略，躲避的舌头像是隐喻的邀请，他灵巧的舌与我缠绵，又温柔地舔舐过上颚，最后攻略城池，扫荡口腔内壁。

手臂被带到男人结实的肩头，手掌触到带有纹理的西装，像是抓住救命草一样，紧紧抓住。

男人扫过脸颊的睫毛撩拨我的神经，隔着衣服感受到的有力心跳，湿热的呼吸，接触的皮肤让我想索取更多。

吻从唇转到脸颊，脖颈，我却还在微弱的理智中挣扎。眼前的红发像是明亮的火焰，灼伤双眼，闭上眼的我更清晰得感受到那唇侵略的每一寸皮肤都燃烧起来，被手指抚过的身体除了颤抖别无他法。

我已陷入欲望的深渊，理智被摧毁，我向前的身体，回应的双唇出卖了一切。早已背弃上帝的我只是让自己更罪不可赦，为了一时的迷惑，我甘愿受到审判。

直到男人的吻让我头晕目眩，我们才结束这一刻的温存。他带着满意的表情，那眼里映出的我的样子如此不堪。我压制住混乱的气息，不想让自己更加狼狈，而狂跳的心脏只使得我的脸愈加滚烫。

"不错的味道，right？"

一个来自陌生男人的吻。

足以让我沉沦。

 

Fin or Continue？


End file.
